Within the field of vehicle travel, many scenarios involve a user interface configured to present information to an individual operating the vehicle, such as a map of a travel region; indicators of locations on the map that may be of interest to the user; a route selected by the individual; navigation directions; and traffic congestion information. Such devices often communicate with remote services for up-to-date travel information, such as traffic conditions in the travel region and along the route of the individual.
However, significant problems may arise if the device obscures the vision of the individual or distracts the individual from the operation of the vehicle. Accordingly, the user interfaces of such devices are often designed to interact with the individual in a peripheral manner. As a first example, while the user is operating the vehicle while looking through a window, a device involving a display is often positioned peripheral to the window; e.g., portable devices are often positioned on or integrated with a dashboard or center console of the vehicle that the viewer may view with peripheral vision or a momentary glance. As a second example, many such devices are configured to interact with the individual in a non-visual manner for output (e.g., text-to-speech interfaces and tactile interfaces such as vibration) and for input (e.g., voice command interfaces and touch interfaces, such as dials that provide an audible or tactile click when manipulated).